Jeff the Killer: The Demons of the Night
by FelicianaVargasCupcake
Summary: BLOOD WARNING! Jeff can barely take on his enemy of the night. MY FRIEND ARMYVENOMANGEL WROTE THE GORE


At the end of the alley was the tall, thin, silhouette of a man. A couple people saw it but no one would stand there long enough to really realized what it was. The man grinned and and took a back route into the woods. He followed down a dark damp path leading to old, abandoned camp grounds. This is the place where kids used to come for two months of the summer while their parents worked. This was the perfect home for the psychopathic bastard who went by the name of "Jeff the Killer". He dragged his feet tiredly over to the largest looking cabin, this is where he spent most of his nights. Because whoever owned the camp seemed to just up and leave the camp still had working plumbing and electricity, though Jeff regularly had to steal light bulbs if he wanted any light at all.

He plopped down on a dirty and dusty mattress sitting on the fragile, wooden frame of a bunk bed. The wood in that made up the cabin had been so worn away from termites and water damage there was visible stops that were darker than the rest. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He knew soon a couple of drunk college kids would come tromping through the forest and decide to make out in a cabin or something. He heard the breaking of twigs and leaves outside his cabin. He peeked out and what he saw left him speechless. There was a tall thin figure right outside. Even taller than him. Jeff gasped and dove off the bed. He knew who this was. He flattened himself on the floor. He was rarely intimidated by anyone. Slenderman was the exception. Jeff's favorite part of attacking people was the surprise on their face. This emotionless, faceless freak made Jeff nervous.

Jeff knew Slender Man was waiting for him. "I called dibs Slender! You can't steal my victims!" Jeff shouted reaching for his blood stained knife. He gripped it in his pale hand. "Leave now, or I will make you go to sleep. Once and for all." There was faint laughter in the distance. There were the college kids. Jeff hoped Slender Man was gone and stood up. He slowly opened the door and saw the coast was clear. He stepped out of the cabin as silent as a ghost. He crept over to the cabin most idiots seem to pick and creeped in. He found the darkest corner and crouched down in it.

Soon a drunk couple crashed their way awkwardly into the old cabin and fell down on a bed. "Disgusting." Jeff muttered. Right as the boy started taking his clothes off Jeff stood up. "Isn't it past your bedtime." Jeff said with a malicious giggle. "What the hell! Asshole!" The boy yelled jumping off the bed, "Get out of here, creep!"

The girl noticed Jeff's face and screamed. "We need to get out of here!" Jeff lunged forward and landed on top of the girl. This was always the smarter option. If he started with the boy the girl would just run off but if he attacked the girl first the boy would stay and try to save her. He wasn't intending on killing her first though. He stabbed her in the leg and she screamed. He twisted the knife in her leg to show the pink skin underneath and ripped the jeans to let the blood soak onto the fabric. He could see the bone, or what he thought was the bone, under her skin. He pushed her to the ground and whispered, "Shush, shush, don't cry." While saying that he pushed the blade deeper into her leg causing her to scream louder in pain. A smirk played on his lips. Now she couldn't run. "You bastard!" The boy yelled smashing an empty bottle on Jeff's head. He didn't seem to care, or notice for that matter. The liquid from the bottle dripped down into his unblinking eyes. The glass shards were tangled in his messy black hair. Jeff ran towards the boy and tackled him. "You could have carried on with her, it's your fault you two have to die. You're pretty shy for someone with such a colorful vocabulary." Jeff laughed.

"You're disgusting." The boy spat. "Oh I'm the disgusting one, eh? You were the one who was going to have sex in campgrounds, what if these were used again!?" Jeff laughed insanely. "Go to sleep!" and with that he sent the knife quickly penetrating the boy's stomach. He screamed but was quickly silence by Jeff's free hand. "Shhhhhh..." Jeff whispered,

"I'll make you beautiful like me..." Jeff pulled the knife out of the boy's stomach. The smell of blood filled the cabin and made the girl gag. She screamed at the sight of her boyfriend's blood spill out onto the ground next to him. Jeff stuck his finger into the pool of blood and drew on the boy's face two lines coming up from the edges of his lips and curving up to his cheekbones. "See you're beautiful now..." Jeff whispered into the boy's ear. He then took his knife and traced the lines of blood, slowly.

He growled when he heard the girl crying behind him. "Shut up Bitch!" He yelled as he threw the broken bottle near her. She screamed at the flying pieces of glass that grazed her skin causing her to bleed and Jeff was irritated. "Why are girls so freaking annoying. Shut up with your stupid screams." Jeff jumped over to her and tackled her. "Annoying. So. Annoying." He growled.

"Stop, please...Don't kill me. I'll do anything. I'll give you anything." She whimpered. The blood of hers seemed to crust over on her jeans as the fresh blood dripped over

"Whore." Jeff whispered viciously. "Your boyfriend would be very hurt by what you just said you inconsiderate slut."

"But he's dead now." She said quietly. Obviously she only cared for her own safety. This made Jeff want to cough up in disgust. With this thought he snarled at the girl "Respect for the dead?" He replied angrily. With that he stabbed her in the arm and blood came down in a stream leaving a red line of blood on her arm. She whimpered and slapped Jeff in the face. He grimaced, "Your gonna pay for that! It's surprises me how you even have the guts to do that." He said with a glare while using his forearm to pin her neck against a wall. "You better die now." "Please don't kill me." She screamed at him.

"Enough!" Jeff yelled killing her with one final stab to the heart. He stepped outside of the cabin and felt rain come down, "Dammit, now i gotta clean this sweatshirt." The rain didn't seem like it would help him at all. He trudged over to his cabin and went inside. He went into the cabin's bathroom and looked into the mirror and stared into his own terrifying eyes. They were bitter and full of insanity. He felt a feeling of pain shoot through his body and he cringed. "No...what..is...this..." He growled shaking and holding onto the dirty sink for support.

"Damn...not...again...Get out!" Jeff yelled shakily. "Enough!" He screamed whipping around pulling his knife quickly out of his pocket. "Where are you? I know you're there!" He yelled. He could see a pale figure outside his window. It bent down and looked into the window. "Come in here! Coward!" Jeff screamed. You could hear the fear in his voice. Jeff felt his heart beat hard in his chest out of fear not the sexyness that emits off Slender Man. Slenderman's long tentacle shot through the window and broke the glass. Jeff lunged at Slender's tentacle and stabbed it with his still bloody knife. Slenderman

A line seemed to cross slenderman's face and seemed to make a cracking sound as his white flesh seemed to form a mouth. The flesh formed around where the mouth was and he screamed hitting Jeff away. Jeff jumped back and landed perfectly with knees slightly bent with arms out a little. He gripped his knife so hard his knuckles turned even more white than before. "You take everything from me. I will end you." Jeff yelled. He felt his face get hot and red. A feeling of unadulterated hate shot straight through his heart. "I have had enough of you and your bullshit." He yelled. Slenderman stepped slowly through the broken window. Jeff heard the pieces of broken glass and break them even more. "I can take you, I can-" Jeff stopped as Slenderman wrapped a tentacle around his waist and lifted him off the ground. Jeff dropped his knife and it hit the ground, "Damnit!" Jeff yelled reaching for it. "Why would you do that!" He screamed like a child. Slenderman let out a vicious hiss revealing a red forked tongue that seemed to be dripping with blood. Jeff the Killer felt the blood from Slenderman's tongue drip warm down his face. Jeff cringed at the warmth of the monster's tongue. "Stop...please..." Jeff dropped his fierce ego. He knew he couldn't defeat this malicious demon of the night.

Slenderman released his grip and Jeff slipped out of his tentacle and hit the ground head first. His vision blurred and he felt dizzy. The night's sounds faded from his senses and his vision went dark. What seemed like only a second later his vision cleared. He was laying in the middle of the forest. This was somewhere he hasn't been before and it made him nervous. He normally knew his surroundings very well and was able to skillfully navigate his way through any obstacles that would get in the way of a quick escape. The trees seemed taller here and the moon was covered by thick clouds. "Slender!" He screamed at the sky.

-i will continue soon thanks for reading-


End file.
